


Repercussions - Assassin Hoshi

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [53]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Assassin Hoshi, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Enemies to Friends, Journey, King Woozi, M/M, Prime Minister Seungcheol, Strained Friendships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “He...He’s okay right?”Seungcheol nodded. “Thank you for saving him.”Soonyoung gazed into the distance. His black eyes glassy with thoughts clouding them. “I would have saved him even if you told me not to.”“As Hoshi or Soonyoung?”~~~~~~~~~~~Decisions deferred and Promises made by Prime Minister Seungcheol and Assassin Hoshi53/53 - PastCOMPLETE NOW!!!
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Repercussions - Assassin Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~~  
> This is I suppose the last time I will be writing this T_T.  
> I shall write my large authors note with the epilogue~  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

“Jihoon-ah!” Seungcheol yelled barging in.

He heard that Jihoon got hurt at the dead of night from Mingyu. When Hoshi was on duty. So he had rushed to the King’s quarters.

They were guarded thankfully. So he stormed in to find Jihoon on the bed with scrolls surrounding him. He looked up to the entrance. Seungcheol ignored the questioning gaze and focused on the bandage on his shoulder that had a red stain in the centre. 

Blood boiled.

“Hyung-”

“Report!” He barked. Knowing Kwon Soonyoung would be around.

If Hoshi had endangered the King, the chaos that would follow would be his to deal with. And anyone who was human would. He wouldn’t be responsible for what happened after that.

“Consort Seo. She came. I am not aware of the details there. Threatened Kin Woozi. I engaged. While I was fighting, King Woozi moved. She reacted by lodging two needles-”

“Are you blaming your client?”

Soonyoung’s head bowed low but he refused to reply.

Seungcheol didn’t let up.

“Now you really want to make me fire you.”

Soonyoun’s robes clenched in fear. The trembling fists weren’t missed by the occupants in the room.

_ Maybe I was a bit harsh _

“I’m sorry.” Hoshi whispered.

He sounded horrified and also very exhausted. As if he had wracked his brain and berated himself a thousand times before Seungcheol had tried.

“Hyung. Enough.” 

Seungcheol glanced at Jihoon. It was odd he would interject when Seungcheol was around.

“It was my fault for getting in his way.” Jihoon clarified. “He was focusing on my safety and I ignored it. It was entirely my fault.”

Soonyoung stiffened at the admission. And Seungcheol focused on it. It could be because Jihoon was covering for him, but it was unlikely. More plausible was that Soonyoung was having a tough time comprehending Jihoon’s defense of him.

_ I really do hope you do not take it too seriously Soonyoung-ah _

Taking it as anything more than a way to appease Seungcheol would mean disaster for Soonyoung’s heart. A risk Seungcheol wasn’t willing to take.

“Doesn’t matter. The court will consider this basis to persecute not just me and more importantly him!” Seungcheol spelled out. 

Jihoon pursed his lips and looked away.

Seungcheol was sure that choice words for the court were aplenty in his mind at the moment.

“Can’t we keep it under wraps?” Jihoon finally tried.

“And say Consort Seo vanished into thin air?”

That stumped the two.

“Minister Seo will definitely bring this up and might blow it out of proportion. He might ask for an independent inquiry. And that implies Hoshi will have to testify.”

That terrified Soonyoung who shook his head. He was clearly scared of his identity being revealed.

But Seungcheol could only shrug. It was out of their hands now. All he could do now was help them brace for impact.

“Let us try something okay? But nevertheless, be prepared for the fallout okay?”

Jihoon nodded, but Soonyoung’s eyes narrowed.

_ What do you want now? _

Seungcheol sighed. It was going to be very hard on Soonyoung. And he was sure he was being very extreme. Soonyoung must have also had a hard time yesterday. To make tough decisions both on the job and outside it. His client and his future were at stake and he shouldn’t have been forced to work yesterday. It was Seungcheol’s fault there.

He settled for a hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder.

“You okay?”

_ Sorry _

Soonyoung’s eyes softened.

“Fine...You?”

Seungcheol’s day was made. It meant so much more than a word the Soonyoung had chosen to enquire him the same. Jeonghan would be proud of him.

So Seungcheol grinned back and patted his shoulder. “Wait outside. I’ll talk to you soon.”

He got a soft nod as Soonyoung went past him and outside the window.

“He could use some friends. He feels...lonely.” Jihoon commented.

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. When had Jihoon noticed that? And why had the man taken an interest?

“Volunteering?”

Jihoon huffed a laugh and got back to his scrolls. “You already have it covered.”

Seungcheol ignored it and moved to leave

“Maybe I should try....” He heard Jihoon as he closed the door behind him.

_ So he isn’t that immune as he thinks _

Seungcheol huffed a laugh at the antics of his stubborn brother. To think you can resist Soonyoung’s natural gravity is like thinking you could resist the flow of a river forever. Impossible. Soonyoung was so genuine, staying away would only work if he wished so. 

Speaking of that-

“What’s got you so amused?” 

Soonyoung.

Seungcheol turned to find Soonyoung leaning against the wall of the nearby empty corridor. Trust him to distrust guards after this.

“Just my brother.”  _ and you. _

“He...He’s okay right?”

Seungcheol nodded. “Thank you for saving him.”

Soonyoung gazed into the distance. His black eyes glassy with thoughts clouding them. “I would have saved him even if you told me not to.”

“As Hoshi or Soonyoung?”

“Both....I don’t know what I feel for him. But he is important to me. It may not be returned, but it is irreversible on my part now I guess...”

“So did you decide?” Seungcheol broached.

A heavy sigh. “I haven’t. I honestly haven’t been able to think clearly. I tried to talk about it...with Jihoon...but it didn’t work out...I’m not able to make a decision...I want to stay, but I also want to go...And staying next to Jihoon is just a reminder of that. Again and again I want him to recognise me, but then, Seungheol hyung, he said things...that made me almost sure he wouldn’t let me stay...” He said carefully.

Seuncheol could understand the dilemma.

“Then how about a break?” Seungcheol offered.

It was only a tentative plan and a last resort he had prepared, but it was most likely the solution Soonyoung needed.

“I don’t follow.” Soonyoung said, thoroughly confused.

“A long term mission. Outside the palace. To the former south.” Seungcheol offered. “Maybe there you can clear your brain and also, on paper, you are working. Is that better?”

Seungcheol kept quiet about the new found interest Jihoon had with Hoshi. It wouldn’t do to cloud his mind further and deter his dream of being free. 

False hope was the worst thing he could give. Jeonghan and Seungcheol knew that very well.

“But about the trial?”

“We will work that out later. I will try to cover it up, but if you have to come, I will send word.”

“Why are you doing this?” Soonyoung asked softly. As if it was too good to be true.

“It is my fault you have to choose. And I am sorry. Putting you in this mess is on me and so it should be my duty to help. And...” He hesitated. “...you deserve it. It’s been tough here and no one would blame-”

He was pulled into a tight hug. 

“Thank you...”

“Just visit occasionally. Jeonghan would want to see you.” Seungcheol returned the hug gingerly.

It wasn’t a reconciliation, but a sign of trust.

“Gladly. And I won’t run away.” The assassin replied.

“You won’t. I know.”

The hug tightened.

_ I wish you a safe return with a stronger heart Soonyoung-ah _

~~~~~From the Private Account of Prime Minister Choi Seungcheol, S.Coups~~~~~

And so it was, that under the soft light of the moon, the tiger masked assassin made his way to the south with his two companions....

I suppose we all know what happened when they returned...

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRRR  
> I honestly think he should have done this and I am sure we all know how the story ends now so it becomes much much more needed. We all need a clear head taking such decisions T_T  
>   
>   
>  **  
> POLLS:  
>  Prologues: Which first?  
> 1\. Soonyoung  
> 2\. Jihoon  
> Epilogues: Which first?  
> 1\. Soonyoung  
> 2\. Jihoon  
> PLEASE COMMENT BELOW ON WHAT YOU WANT  
> T_T (last time :'''') )  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE KUDOS T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu**


End file.
